Proposals have already been made to provide a thermal barrier on the downstream radial surface of the collar in order to reduce the heating of the collar by the abovementioned radiation.
Nevertheless, although that solution enables the temperature of the collar to be reduced, it is not always very good at reducing the temperature gradient in the collar.